


Fireside Shenanigans

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop, Fluff, M/M, Other, Shapeshifting, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Tea, mention of biscuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: [This is a completed work!]Prompt fill-Adam, Anathema, Madame Tracy and the others have to take a moment, to actually process and get over the fact that they know, and are friends, with an actual angel and a demon. And it doesn't help that Azira and Crowley don't hide the fact that they are celestial beings anymore. Sometimes they can't help being in awe of them (bonus points if they show off their wings ahaha)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Good Omens fic is a prompt fill and I am very happy with how it turned out, well, aside from the fact the prompt was likely requesting something grand and I have them... well... this...

Fireside Shenanigans

Everyone was crammed into the bookshop.

The weather outside was dismal, rain fell in unrelenting sheets from a slate grey sky, and it seemed as though the whole of London heaved a weary sigh at the sight of the dreary overcast horizon.

Aziraphale was busying himself with making tea for the gaggle that had invaded, taking extra care as he did so. Human hands were delicate and he'd rather avoid further injury due to overconfidence by rushing through the ritual. 

For the most part, the chatter was a soft lull behind him putting the angel at ease. Adam whispered feverishly about conspiracies with Anathema and Newton- though the latter seemed wholly astonished and a little lost at the rate the topic changed from one moment to the next. All the while young Adam leaned on his elbows which rested on a worn, yet much loved, table eyes alight with interest as Anathema spun stories that had his imagination spiralling out of control as a young boy was wont to do. 

The older of the visitors, Shadwell and Madame Tracy, sat in comfortable silence by the fire, they had arrived later than the rest and we're making use of the warmth to dry off. Both sat close to one another legs touching as their eyes gravitated to the dancing flames in the fireplace. 

The room was so full of love and happiness that Aziraphale could scarcely contain his joy and it fairly showed as he brought tea in for the gang, his entire countenance glowing as though the sun resided within the bookshop. 

The conversation stopped when the tea tray was set down on the table and many quiet thank-yous greater the angel and he handed over mugs of hot tea. 

Only one person was missing from the group, a particularly important person and it had not gone unnoticed by the visitors… Crowley was nowhere to be seen. 

To the human eye anyway. 

Or rather, to human eyes looking for a demon with flaming locks and somewhat obsessive love for round lens sunglasses. 

The demon was currently in snake form curled up on a deep purple cushion by the fire unbeknownst to everyone there, aside from Aziraphale. 

Shadwell and Madame Tracy hadn't noticed him and we're now sipping hot tea mumbling unhappily about the weather and how 'June is summer, isn't it?' 

All the while a snake lay nestled on the soft fibres of the cushion in a loose coil, his little forked tongue flicking out occasionally. 

If observed by any of the guests he maybe have been found to be 'simply adorable'... Well not by all guests but a fair few of them. A demon snake all soft, warm and sleepy by a crackling fire, his shining black scales given an orange glow reminiscent of his hair by the dancing flames. 

Eventually, his whereabouts became the topic of conversation when young Adam raised his gaze to the still glowing angel.

"Mr Aziraphale, where is Mr Crowley?" The question promoter the rest of the guests to look ok about the room hoping to capture a glimpse of the demon lurking in the shadows. 

The chatter rose louder than the earlier gentle buzz, someone exclaimed that they'd noticed a lack of snark in the conversation since they had first arrived. 

At the mentioned of Crowley, the angel beamed and hurried over to the fireside. Leaning down he gently lifted a snake from a cushion and held it all up for all to see. 

"Now, Crowley, I believe you've had quite enough sleep by now. Time to play host with me, it only seems fair after I've let you rest here for so long undisturbed." The snake hissed in response to Aziraphale’s words and the angel brushed it off with ease. A hiss was nothing, and who wouldn’t be in an awful mood when woken abruptly from sleep?! 

There was another hiss but it lacked any sort of malice, it was tame in comparison to the earlier one though it was still directed at Aziraphael hoping to convey annoyance. 

The angel merely smiled down at the moody serpent completely unaffected by Crowley’s grumpy demeanour and pressed a light kiss to the top of the scaley head- this prompted Crowley out of his animal form with such violence that he crashed into the table knocking the cups and saucers to the floor. 

It took mere seconds for the demon to right himself and the table with the click of his fingers, as he did so he vanished and order was restored just with less demon in the room than before. 

Most of the guests were on their feet now on the lookout for a sour face demon.

Shadwell was shushed as he muttered about witches, the request for quiet came as a dig in the ribs from someone’s (Madame Tracey’s) elbow. The witch hunter did quieten down but he looked about the room with, almost, eagle eyes for any further tricks. 

“Did he go home?” Adam asks, he’s stuffing biscuits into his mouth, though most of his attention is on the angel and not on the biscuits that left copious amounts of crumbs on his t-shirt and the table he was sat at. He could see that the incident had left the angel fretting that he’d upset the demon quite seriously, but Adam believed he was just showing off in case anyone had forgotten he had magic powers. 

Aziraphale worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Crowley’s behaviour had been quite out of character, but then again… so had his. Kissing the little snake head had been an impulsive move sway by the feeling of overflowing affection he could no longer ignore within himself. 

It didn’t help that he had always found Crowley’s snake form adorable, well aside from the larger form that had slithered around Eden causing havoc. The sheer size of that form had unnerved the angel to no end. 

Silence had fallen over the little book shop now as all eyes now fell upon the angel who stood with his back to them. They were waiting for him to say something, anything… 

Pushing aside the feeling of panic rising up the angel turned to face the gang with a smile. 

“That was most dramatic of him…” 

“Well, yeah…” Adam began, still pushing the limits of his stomach by cramming more biscuits into his mouth, “But it was pretty cool. I forget you two can do stuff like that. Can you turn into animals, Mr Aziraphale?” The boy’s query was a perfect distraction and the angel offered the brightest smile he could muster, with a flourish of his hands the angel vanished and in his place stood a little white cat, it blinked up at the gang with big blue eyes. 

He was gifted with various ‘oohs’ and ‘aaahs’ from the majority and Anathema even went as far as to reverently whisper that the angel’s power was great but he was just too adorable to be afraid of in this form. 

Newton had agreed without actually speaking, he just nodded while keeping his wide-eyed gaze on the fluffy creature. 

Again, Shadwell mumbled something about witchcraft and again he was silenced with a light jab to his ribs. Though, when kitty Aziraphale trotted over to the older man he did get a scratch behind the ear before being shooed off. 

While the gang were being entertained, Aziraphale’s thoughts returned to Crowley. For the most part, he knew that, logically, the demon would return to him, perhaps not that evening or even that week but he would return. 

A darker part of his mind spoke of something that left an ache in his chest, a thought bloomed in his mind that he had completely blown it with Crowley and their friendship had come to an end.

Regardless of the outcome, the angel would seek him out and they would talk.

Even if it was an apology. 

Even if it was the last conversation he had with his dear, dear demon. 


	2. Fireside Shenanigans Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is trying to have a moment here!
> 
> Enter Adam stage right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add a second part POV Crowley of course aha

Fireside Shenanigans Again...

The demon threw himself into his throne like chair with a sneer at his own ridiculous behaviour. 

Behind him plants cowered and trembled at the sudden appearance of their master, their gardener… Crowley had been gone for a few days and they had languished revelling in the comfort of a heavy silence they could not so often enjoy. 

He was irritated, he felt uncomfortable in his skin, as though beneath the pale expanse something awful slithered leaving him feeling unnerved, aggravated.

The sudden departure would have ruffled someone's feathers, and it was jarring how that twisted his insides into the feeling of guilt. 

A kiss.

Something as innocuous as a little peck and Crowley had catapulted himself out of his snake form into his humanoid form and then right into the ether without taking a breath!

By the time he had arrived home, which had taken seconds, the foundations of guilt had been laid and the more he thought of his behaviour the more he realised he might have overreacted.

But… 6000 years of not knowing what they were be it friends, acquaintances, brothers in arms, and Aziraphale has to go and offer a small drop of affection and his little snake heart had near exploded. 

Embarrassing, frankly. 

Brooding seemed the best idea for now, until he could get his thoughts under control and untangled… would take some time though. 

6000 years! 

Crowley shook his head at the thought, it would do no good to let such a thing consume him. 

Perhaps these things happened for a reason? Aziraphale had always said… no- it couldn't. This couldn't be all part of the great plan? 

Surely, surely not. God wasn't interested in the daily lives of Her angels and the demons that snapped at their heels making their lives harder. 

Why would his life and Aziraphale's life be of any interest to Her? The angel ran a bookshop and Crowley… he wrought mildly inconvenient havoc around central London. 

Hardly call for divine intervention/meddling! 

And yet, they'd stopped Armageddon with relative ease once they set aside, well once Aziraphale had set aside, any superficial differences between them. 

Throughout history Crowley had always offered his help, his support and his friendship to the angel and while Aziraphale dallied on accepting the relationship for what it was, which was a friendship, Crowley was falling in love. 

Yeah, he knew that. Always had known. 

That's why when Aziraphale did anything with affection it yanked the demon from the dreamy cloud he'd left himself on into the reality that the angel was pure and good, and that his actions were natural and not based on any sort of intimacy that could construed as romance. 

Aziraphale was pure love.  _ Of course _ affection was natural and comfortable to him! 

Things were complicated and messy for the demon though. Chaos ran through Crowley's veins but he did not enjoy being apart of it only a spectator. What was happening inside him because of Aziraphale felt like chaos, a frantic thrumming heartbeat, the pulse of his blood rushing in his ears loud and invasive, noise everywhere from his own being and the only way to calm it was to become unconscious. 

To sleep away hours of his existence was his genuine answer to anything that might have bothered him. Talking things it out and getting  _ feelsy _ was not really his style. 

He had tried it once. 

Stood in a busy street asking- no he was begging Aziraphale to run away with him, told him he had been sorry for whatever it had been he said and that they needed to get out of London. It was the closest he had ever been to admitting feelings. 

Not that much had come of it, and Crowley had resigned himself to accepting that the angel would never see him as anything more than a friend and occasional nuisance. Which was fair enough, he could live up to those standards but he would complain the whole time. 

To himself though.

He had to tell him. 

Obviously. 

Someone pulled the apartment door open and stepped inside without so much as a hint of fear. 

Crowley rose to his feet standing full height in defense of the brazen intruder. 

His shoulders slump when Adam comes into view giving him a friendly thumbs up as he enters, what was supposedly, the living room. 

"Hello Mr Crowley. Are you coming back to the bookshop?" His tone friendly as it always was, never afraid to ask questions and ridiculously brave to the point of stupidity.

Harsh, he supposed. 

Childhood bravado.

Where does that go when you grow up?

Crowley had no idea what it was like to be a child he only knew what it was like to watch one grow up. 

"Uh… nnn well… yeah, probably." True Crowley style was to answer but never give something truly definitive. An answer that requires more answer to be complete. 

"Yeah probably definitely or yeah probably not?" Adam asked as he wanders around the room, the plants seemed curious and wary of him all at once. "You should probably go back and apologize if nothing else…" 

The demon frowned. 

The kid was right but he didn't have to say it like that… all right with the truth. Urgh. 

He just nodded instead still stood by the throne, Adam was a curious kid and Crowley found himself begrudgingly answering any questions he had because… well why not… he didn't need a reason. It wasn't like he thought the kid was alright or anything. 

"Mr Crowley, I've never seen a man kiss another man before, well, snake but you're a man, yeah?"

Crowley gave a halfhearted nod, he wasn't going to get into the whole gender thing with angels and demons. 

"So to speak… but where are you going with this, boy?" 

"Well, Mr Aziraphale kissed you and you ran away. If you don't like it, I think you should tell him but then again maybe he should have asked you if he could kiss you… I'm not sure. We all thought you were married but I suppose you aren't if you run away when he kisses you. 

Have you never been kissed?

I haven't. I'm glad because as nice as girls are I don't want them going round kissing me. 

Well, I don't want anyone kissing me full stop but mum says that I'll change my mind when I'm older but I really don't think I will." 

Again Crowley let his shoulders slump and he ran a hand through his hair as if it would help him out in this situation. 

"Did… did the angel send you?" 

Adam stopped his wandering and he turned his face to Crowley with a frown clouding his youthful features and for a moment his seemed ageless and tired. 

With a sigh Adam dropped his hands to his side and turned fully to face Crowley and for a moment a shiver of something that felt akin to fear rippled through the demon. 

"Why would he, and why would I do as he told me? He isn't my mum or dad…" It was a simple enough answer but God above did it leave Crowley feeling heavy and vulnerable. 

"I'll take that as a no, then. Adam this ain't really something we need to talk about. You can ask your parents about this stuff. The kissing and whatnot… it's just ngk… stuff humans do for affection." 

"And Aziraphale." 

"Uh… yeah and the angel."

"Don't you like his name?" 

A pointed question and Adam didn't seem to care if he got an answer or not but it left Crowley reeling. Because of course he liked Aziraphale's name but uttering it… it always felt so reverent as though he could summon him with just a whisper of it. 

The very first time he'd heard it Crowley felt it nestle in his heart as though he'd known it for millions of years, as though the name had been for him and him only to speak. 

"Are you ready to go then?" 

Uh… ah… yeah alright." 

With that both demon and boy leave the apartment and make their way back to the cosy bookshop returning Adam to his friends and Crowley to the side of the angel. 

It was his rightful place now… wasn't it?


End file.
